Midnight Run :Prologue:
by Hate2BUmun
Summary: The first chapter to Midnight Run. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Run**

**Prologue**

As I lay on the ground, motionless, I caught myself trapped between two worlds. Reality, which was ravaging my body with pain, and death. Death. Funny how it appealed so much to me now. I had never feared it. Why fear the inevitable? But I never wanted it. Now it seemed all too easy to slip into the blackness. To escape the pain and hurt of reality. To escape it all. Never having to worry about anything……Never waking again.


	2. Midnight Run Chp:1 He saved me

Midnight Run

Chp.1: He saved me

"KAORI!!"

My master's voiced roared through the village. If you could call this shabby little place a 'village'. I cringed, gulped and turned to face him. He stared down at me and the phrase 'If looks could kill' ran through my head.

"Is my dinner done yet?" He asked. His speech was slurred and I could smell booze heavy on his breath. He was drunk…..Greeeaattttt…

"Yes, but the potatoes are still-" I began but he cut me off angrily.

"Give me it!" He said, taking the stew out of my hands.

"Alright, but there're no potatoes because they are still-" I began again but it was too late. He stared down into the pot. Ho glared up at me, fury written in his eyes.

"Where are my potatoes?" He asked angrily.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you-" I tried to say but was cut off again.

"Are you talking back to me?" He roared.

"NO! I'm just trying to-"

"YES YOU ARE!!!" he yelled," You're going to get it now."

He reached behind him for his whip. I knew what was coming, and turned around to avoid a painful blow to my face. The sharp rip of my shirt rang through my ears, then a wetness began to spread across my back. I didn't know what stirred within me in that moment, maybe the sudden fear for my life, but I listened to my instincts and ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away.

I looked back to see my master racing, with great effort, after me, the harsh whip in his hand. I looked forward just in time to keep from slamming into a brick wall. I skidded to a halt into a corner of it. The wall was at least four feet taller than me. I cursed under my breath, turning to face my master, who was now two feet in front of me.

"Nice try Kaori. You played well but it seems I have won." He said in a mocking voice.

He raised the whip and it cracked just beside my ear. I jumped sideways. He raised it again and brought it down on my arm. I hissed in pain and grabbed my arm, feeling the blood down my arm. Then the pain hit. Not just in that one spot, but from the cut on my back, which the adrenaline had blocked until now. I could feel the blood, now drying on my back and smell the blood from the new cut on my arm. He aimed the whip so it would wrap around my ankle, and with a sharp tug he drug me to the ground. The whip hit me in the head. Black dots danced across my vision.

'_Dammit. I'm going to black out...' _I thought.

I looked around for anyone who would help me, but everyone was just staring at me. One guy in particular had caught my eye. He was tall, or at least looked it from a distance. He wore black clothes, with chains on his pants. What I noticed most was his hair. It was either a very pale blonde or white, I couldn't tell from this distance, and its tips were dyed red. My vison began to blur before I could look at him anymore. My master raised his whip, and I closed my eyes, awaiting the pain. It never came. I opened my eyes to try to figure out why, and was given my answer quickly. The strange man that I had seen moments ago now hand my master held by the wrist.

"What the- Who the hell are you??" My master asked the man, clearly as confused as I was.

"Stop beating this girl." He said in a very stern voice. He looked me over and I knew what he was seeing. A girl, broken and bleeding, lying on the ground with a pleading look on her face. Her black hair laying everywhere around her, and her blue eyes with so much pain in them, being held back.

My master looked at me, then looked at the man smirking,"You can't make me. I **own** her."

The man looked back down at me again, and I looked back up with pleading eyes, but kept my head down with submission. He gave me a sympathetic look and then his eyes sparkled, apparently with an idea.

"How much??" he asked.

"Huh??" My master spoke exactly what was on my mind.

"How much for her? I would like to but her." He said plainly.

My master looked at me, then back at the man, then back at me again deep in thought. I held my breath, waiting for his answer. The man waited patiently.

My master smirked and yanked his wrist from the man's wrist. "Take her. She ain't worth the trouble of keeping. She's near death anyways." He kicked some dirt into my face and I coughed.

"Thank you." The man said walking over to me. I felt my energy draining by the second.

" It will cost you of two hundred dollars just to dispose of her body. You must be insane to want something like that." My master said as the man kneeled over me. The man snorted with slight anger. I felt security wrap over me and I let the blackness was over me. He gently shook me but I was too tired to respond to him. Then I was floating away to hopefully anywhere but this place.


End file.
